The present invention relates to an engine switch device for starting and stopping an engine in a vehicle provided with a smart ignition function, and more particularly, to an engine switch device including a push button switch for starting the engine.
Vehicles provided with smart ignition functions are known in the prior art. In a vehicle provided with a smart ignition function, when a user carrying a portable device having an exclusive identification code, enters the vehicle, the vehicle compares the identification code of the portable device with an identification code of the vehicle. When the two identification codes match, starting of the engine is enabled. Subsequently, the user starts the engine by operating a switch in the passenger compartment without using a mechanical key. A switch, such as a push button switch, has been proposed to be employed in a vehicle provided with the smart ignition function. When the smart ignition function enables the engine to be started, the user pushes the push button switch to start the engine. A key cylinder is arranged in front of the driver's seat so that the user may use the mechanical key to start the engine during an emergency, such as when the battery of the portable device is drained. In such a case, the user inserts the mechanical key into the key cylinder through a key slot and turns the mechanical key to start the engine.
Smart ignition devices that employ switches other than a push button switch have also been proposed. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-295089 describes a device employing a rotary ignition switch. When starting of the engine is enabled, the user turns the rotary ignition switch to start the engine. The rotary ignition switch is arranged surrounding the key slot that receives the mechanical key.
When the key cylinder and the push button switch are arranged at separate positions, space for the push button switch and space for the key cylinder at two locations must be prepared. Further, the user may forget where the key cylinder is located if he or she normally does not use the mechanical key and uses the smart ignition function to start the engine. However, such a user would have to start the engine with the mechanical key when, for example, the battery of the portable device is drained. Under such circumstances, the user may not be able to immediately locate the key cylinder, which is separated from the push button switch. Conversely, a user who normally uses the mechanical key may not be able to immediately locate the key cylinder. In such manner, the switch device is not convenient when the key cylinder and the push button switch are separated from each other.
In the switch device of Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-295089, the rotary ignition switch is arranged surrounding the key slot. However, the turning of the rotary ignition switch is more of a task than pushing the push button switch with one action. This lowers the convenience of the switch device.